An Unexpected Meeting a stupid story
by bluedaizy4
Summary: rated PG13 for my potty mouth (lol) and *gasp* snogging (breifly)....this is an idiotic humor fic that has no purpose but to take up my time and yours with its stupidity. It contains MANY different book characters......so I'm sorry if your confused o_O


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They belong to various people and I'm not going to name all of them but I'm just stating that none of them belong to ME. Thanks 4 ur time.  
  
A/N: Ok...This fic is going to be.......weird to say the least. I'm combining all of my favorite series.....kinda having them 'meet'. lol.....dunno why.....in an interesting mood 2day. if you haven't read most of the books it's ok.....u'll understand it anyway....it's just gonna be a stupid humor fic so it's not like you have to know their life stories. heres the storie's i'm taking them from: Harry Potter characters....you should all know THEM. Tortall characters....Allana the Lioness.....Daine Sarassri.....Numair Salmalin.....Keladry of Mindelan.....King John. Fearless characters: Gaia, Ed, Heather, Josh, Loki, Tom. Enchanted Forest: Telemain, Morwen+cats, Cimorene, Mendanbar, Kazul. And, last but not least: the daughters from the daughters from the moon: Vanessa, Serena, Jimena, Catty, Tianna+Stanton. Lotsa people, I know, and I'm not expecting anyone to read this.....just putting it up cuz i'm bored and don't feel like writing angsty stuff at the moment. OH YA!!!! the most important character: ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
  
  
~***An Unexpected Meeting***~  
  
  
  
I'm walking down the street one monday morning and decide to take the subway. I walk down into the station and board a train. I sigh as I get on, noticing the lights on this car are out. My fellow-passengers are quite argumentative, I notice, as we roll along. There seems to be a deafening roar on the train.  
  
All of the sudden, the train skidds to a halt. The voice of the announcer comes over the speakers:  
  
Conductor guy: We have good news, and bad news. The bad news is that our car is stuck.  
  
groans all around  
  
Gonductor guy: The good news is...the lights are fixed!  
  
The lights come on and an extremely unusual group comes into sight. It consists of Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Allana, Daine Sarassri, Numair Salmalin, Keladry of Mindelin, King Johnathon, Gaia Moore, Ed Fargo,Tatiana, Heather, Josh, Loki, Tom, Telemain, Morwen, Trouble, Fiddlesticks, Scorn, Cimorene, Mendanbar, Kazul, Vanessa Serena, Jimena, Catty, Tianna, and Stanton. Wow, that's a mouthful.   
  
Oh, yeah, and me!  
  
Heather: screams hysterically for about 3 minutes with everyone too busy covering their ears to do anything about it  
  
Gaia: finally recovers and slaps Heather across the face, momentarily silencing her Shut the hell up!!!!!  
  
Heather: B..b...b....b...b...b...b.....b....b....b...b..b.....b....b....b...  
  
Allana: promptly puches Heather in the nose (armor and all)  
  
Gaia: Nice goin! Much more my style, don't know why I didn't do that SOOOO much sooner. Up top!  
  
Allana and Gaia do the little punchy-handshake thing  
  
Gaia: By the way.....what are you doing in...armor? In the middle of New York? On a subway?  
  
Heather: Better question!!!!!!!!!! What the HELL is fucking DRAGON doing on a subway in New York????!!!???!!?!  
  
Hermione: Actually, that is quite the accurate question for the moment, as the Norweigian Dracorum is quite feirce, not to mention rare in this hemisphere of the world.  
  
Malfoy: Yeah, well, so are freaky, Londoner nitwits, but here you are.  
  
Harry: If you didn't notice, you're from london, too.  
  
Malfoy: Yeah, but I'm not a freaking fat-headed, mud-blood loving,  
  
Harry and Hermione exchange disgusted glances  
  
Malfoy: tutu-wearing idiot!  
  
Harry: I told you, that was Hermione's idea!!!! He proceeds to jump on top of Malfoy and they beat the crap out of eachother  
  
Hermione: shrugs He needed to get in touch with his feminine side.  
  
Vanessa, Tianna, Serena, Jimena, Catty, Numair, and Daine start muttering incantations at Kazul as Gaia, Allana, Keladry, and John start pointlessly stabbing at the unbending green scales of Kazul as Cimorene, Mendanbar, Telemain, and Morwen do their best to pry them away.....Morwen's cats just watch, laughing  
  
Kazul: blows fire, in a rage, that burns Heather to a tiny little crispy chicken nugget  
  
everyone cheers, including Josh, who is supposedly in love with her (even though he's actually dead....huh.....oh well  
  
Everyone: Oh, I guess she's ok.....she got Heather out of our hair.....let's just leaver her alone....ect.  
  
Me: QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
everyone gets quiet  
  
Me: Wow, that never works. Let's just all sit down and introduce ourselves. I know who all of you are....but I'm assuming Gaia, Ed, Josh, Tatiana, Loki, and Tom are the only ones who've ever been in New York before....so I don't think you know eachother.  
  
Tianna: Actually, I've been to New York.  
  
Me: Shut up, Tianna. Let's start with someone OTHER than the Daughters, cuz Tianna's bein rude.  
  
All Daughters: Start whining like little babies  
  
Me: Let's start with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy.  
  
Harry and Malfoy are covered in bruises and cuts from their fight  
  
Hermione: Well, Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dumber over here with the black eyes are Harry and Malfoy. Harry is a child hero who defeated a powerful wizard numerous times and has won the hearts of all of the wizarding community. Malfoy......well......Malfoy......Malfoy is....what word am I looking for? Malfoy is....  
  
Ron: annoying?  
  
All HP characters including Malfoy: YES!  
  
all of a sudden, a great fog comes from the conductors cabin and a great hooded figure steps out with a little conductors hat perched on its head  
  
Me: Voldie?!?!?!  
  
Harry and Hermione: Voldemort?!?!?!?!  
  
Ron: SHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione: I mean, You Know Who!!!!!!!  
  
Voldemort: Gimme a break, I needed a day job.....evil USED to pay off until that stupid little brat came along.  
  
Malfoy: I feel ya, brother.  
  
Voldemort: Ewwwwww.......don't be gay, Malfoy......I mean, we all know you ARE.....but you could try to hide it just a LITTLE!!!!!!  
  
Malfoy.....but...but.....I'm not GAY!!!!  
  
Everyone: Yeah, sure......whatever!  
  
Gaia: Ok, now this is just a little weird....what the hell are you talking about? Wizards?!?!?!?!  
  
Telemain: Actually, wizard is an accepted branch of magical geni. Even though in some parts they can be quite the nuisance....  
  
Morwen: Telemain....not now.  
  
Me: Gaia....for right now, you're just going to have to deal with the fact that magical stuff.....just....deal for the moment. You, Ed, Tatiana, Josh, Tom, and Loki can introduce yourselves, by the way.  
  
Gaia: Well I'm not talking to Ed she says this while obviously drooling at him with her tongue hanging out and whatnot  
  
Ed: But....but.....I love you, Gaia!!!! he says this in a soap-opera-y voice and starts whimpering like a little kid who just found out Santa's not real  
  
Tatiana: But I love YOU, Ed!!!!!!!!  
  
Ed: Ok, I'll make out w/ you, Tatiana, but then I'm just gonna have to pretend it never happened and go back to drooling over Gaia.  
  
Tatiana: Okay!  
  
they start making out  
  
Gaia: Why you prissy bitch!  
  
Tatiana: stops making out and starts yelling at Gaia and lightly slapping at her and pulling her hair like the prep she is (Tatiana's the prep....not Gaia)  
  
Ed and Josh: Woohoo! Catfight!  
  
Loki: Kill them! Kill them all!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! in insane voice....duh  
  
Tom: covers his eyes with his hands Loki! I can't find you! But I'll find you some day!!!!!!!!And when I do......I'll probably screw it up somehow....but oh well!!!!!!  
  
everyone who's not in the FEARLESS series looks at me expectantly  
  
Me: Loki wants to take over the world through Gaia and Tom's trying to stop him. Gaia loves Ed and Ed loves Gaia but Tatiana likes Ed and Ed thinks Tatiana's cute but Gaia's pretending she hates Ed to protect him from Loki. Josh is just Loki's cronie. Oh, yeah, and Gaia's a genetic mutant incapable of fear.  
  
everyone continues looking at me, dumbfounded  
  
Me: They were all born in New York.  
  
Everyone: Oooooooooohhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok...I get it now.  
  
Me: Okay...Daine...you explain your little posse over there.  
  
Daine: Can do! I'm Daine Sarassri. I talk to animals. Thats Numair....he likes me starts blushingThat's Allana...she's brave.....That's Keladry....she's smart.....That's John....he's the king.  
  
Me: That's all you want to say?  
  
Daine: Yeah..pretty much.  
  
Me: Okay then.....that was easy. Cimorene....do you wanna go next??  
  
Cimorene: As a matter of fact, I don't, because I'm a contrary little priss and I don't feel like it.  
  
Telemain: Ok, then, I guess it's up to me.....  
  
Cimorene: Ok, ok......I'll tell!!! Morwen's an overly obsessive compulsive witch,who thinks she can talk to her cats, Telemain's an annoying little twit that thinks he knows everything, Kazul's a dragon who, in my opinion, is a lez because she thinks she's a king, and Mendanbar's my wonderful, loving husband.  
  
Morwen, Telemain, and Kazul round in on Cimorene  
  
Mendanbar: Hey! Stop that! She didn't do anything!  
  
Morwen, Teleman, and Kazul:glare at him You want some of this?  
  
Mendanbar: Um.....sorry honey.....you're on your own.  
  
Me: Ooooooookay then.....I guess we'll talk to the Daughters now....  
  
Daughters: Finally!!!!!  
  
Voldemort: Excuse me. dissapears into the conductors cabin  
  
everyone is stunned for a second by Voldemort's little outburst of 'excuse me'  
  
Jimena: Well....we're.....  
  
Voldemort (over the speaker): The train is fixed! I just remembered.....I broke it on purpose! And who wants to listen to Jimena?? So I fixed it!  
  
Me: Ok then....sorry Jimena.  
  
Everyone: Laughs hysterically at the daughters. ___________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: haha......I know.....stupid beggining.....stupid middle.....and INCREDIBLY stupid end. but I'm in a stupid mood so.....what are you gonna do?!?!?! I'm not expecting anyone to read this cuz it's so incredibly stupid.....but if you happen to.......then reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
